The bitter end
by EspoirDio
Summary: I am going to show you now what it feels like...I'm going to hurt you and then apologise, then we'll see if it makes things better." Last part! Following "Rough Teasing" and "Romantic INterlude" completed Joker/Batsy


**I finally found time to finish this off!;) A while ago(when I got such lovely feedback)I suddenly had the idea to make this as a "mini trilogy"lol basically 3 parts of it!;) Coz I thought it deserved a proper ending. So here we go!I hope you enjoy it and please read&review!:) Thank you!!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing...**

_The bitter end_

A few days had passed since their last encounter and the Joker was just getting back on track. In this particular instant he was sitting in the green armchair that stood facing the window, through which he could watch the factory workers. Although his gaze was directed straight ahead, he wasn't observing anyone. A rolled-up newspaper lay on the desk in front of him, the headline reading : "Billionaire Bruce Wayne to Open New Wing at Arkham Asylum". Inside was a detailed description of the number of good deeds Wayne had done for the city. Suddenly something caught the Joker's attention as he blinked, his eyes now resting on a blonde woman who was skipping around,ensuring that the factory workers did their job. He let out a sigh, he hadn't seen Harley since their last encounter...and somehow, he thought, it was for the best. He still felt sexually and emotionally frustrated...it was very wise of her to keep her distance. His eyes quickly scanned the newspaper headline again, it was about time the Joker made another appearance...

Bruce was standing at the window, following the traces of the raindrops with his eyes. It had been raining constantly the past few days...washing away the snow,clearing the air.

"Master Bruce?" a soft voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes, Alfred?" he asked turning around to face the butler.

"I've been wondering,sir. Is everything alright? You seem...unusually subdued.."

"No,I'm fine." Bruce lied, attempting to smile.

"If you don't mind me saying so, sir, you're not the only I'm worried about. I couldn't help but notice that it's been some time since both, the Batman and the Joker, have made an appearance."

Bruce's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm just tired. As for the Joker, it is indeed worrying that he hasn't shown his face...usually that's only the case when he's plotting something big."

As if on cue they heard an almighty crash coming from downstairs and an all too familiar voice yelled: "The mansion is yours,boys!I will deal with the playboy!"

"Alfred, hide!" Bruce whispered quickly.

"But Master Bruce, you won't have time to put on your armour,you'll be vulnerable!"

"Alfred, now!" Bruce yelled this time.

Just then the Joker casually wandered into the room.

"I'd do as your told,old man." he said giggling evilly "I cannot guarantee for your safety."

Bruce shot Alfred another glance,who quickly pushed a button and disappeared in a hidden passageway.

"Oooh,it's like magic!" the Joker laughed "you will have to tell me how he did that,Brucey!" and with that he shut and locked the door.

"What do you want?" Bruce asked.

"I came to play." the Joker simply said.

"Well, I hate games." Bruce replied grabbing hold of one of the candlesticks to use as a weapon.

"What a shame." the Joker said with his trademark giggle "But you do like making grand appearances,don't you?"

Bruce merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"Opening places!Come on now, don't act stupid, you know what I'm talking about! A new wing at Arkham Asylum?"

"Yes, there is far too much scum out there." Bruce said icily.

"Oooh, but if you don't wanna play and the Bat doesn't wanna play, I'm afraid I can't let you lock my "scum" away. You don't want me to be lonely, do you?"

Bruce stopped in his tracks, although the Joker's voice had been mocking,he had still detected something else in his tone...the Joker saw Bruce hesitate and it was all that he needed, he threw himself against Bruce who toppled over and fell,hitting his head against the edge of the table.

"Ah..."he moaned, feeling dizzy.

He carefully touched the back of his head and felt that it was wet-he was bleeding.

"Aww, does baby have a booboo?" Joker teased and sat down on top of him.

The world around Bruce became blurry but he could still see emerald eyes watching him.

"Joker,please..." he whispered.

"Ah,come on. Don't spoil the fun!" the Joker replied getting angry as he got out his switchblade.

"You don't understand..." Bruce pressed on as the switch blade pushed dangerously close into his skin. "I know I'd deserve it for all the scars I've given you!" he yelled, blowing all caution to the wind.

The Joker's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Especially the last one...I regret it...the one on your arm...where you cut yourself."

Now the Joker stood up, shaking his head in denial.

"The Batman cannot love his enemy." he quoted silently, moving further and further away from Bruce "you're Batman?"

Bruce slowly tried to get up,groaning in pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked carefully,staggering towards the Joker.

"Cut this mushy crap." he yelled,glaring at Bruce. "So you say you regret hurting me? And yet you do it over and over again." he hissed.

"I'm sorry,it's just...it's who I am and who you are and..."

"Shut up!" the Joker commanded "I am going to show you now what it feels like...I'm going to hurt you and then apologise, then we'll see if it makes things better."

He approached Bruce who was leaning against the wall for support. He placed his hands on Bruce's chest and then, agonisingly slowly, moved up to his neck and to the tender spot on his head where the blood was from, that was still flowing freely. He then pressed his fingers into the open wound and watched, an evil smile playing on his lips, as Bruce flinched in pain. He then drew bloody lines over Bruce's cheeks and placed his fingers against Bruce's lips.

"Shh, does it hurt? I'm sorry." he whispered silkily.

Bruce only tasted his blood for a second,before the Joker's lips were harshly pressed against his. He moved slowly, pushing him into the direction of the sofa, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing every inch of skin that was laid bare. He dragged his lips down his chest, all the while holding an intensity in his gaze,that he had never seen before. Bruce moaned, knowing all too well that the Joker was playing with him, teasing him with every touch and every kiss and burning him alive.

* * *

The Joker was just dragging his pants up again when Bruce found his voice.

"You have to go." he whispered against his cheek, once he had pulled him back down to him on the sofa.

"You are always keen to get rid of me again, aren't you?" the Joker mocked,capturing Bruce's lips once more.

"It's for your own safety." he said drawing a ragged breath and let his hands glide over the Joker's chest.

"Don't worry, Brucey! Just meet me outside the factory tomorrow evening."

When the Joker had gone,Bruce got up to wander around his ransacked house.

"So, how does it feel?" a voice startled him.

"Oracle,it's you." he said in surprise "I didn't expect you back till..."

"How does it feel to fuck the Joker?" she interrupted him harshly.

"Oracle, I...we didn't mean..."

"You enjoyed it. You sick..."

"Let me explain!" Bruce tried,moving towards her but regretting it immediately as sickness washed over him.

"You disgust me!" she spat and left him alone.

* * *

Bruce hadn't seen her anymore for the rest of the day. But he understood , after all, it was the Joker who had paralysed her. Alfred had stitched him up the next morning and told him to stay in bed and get some sleep. Nonetheless, Bruce...or rather the Batman, was now on his way to the factory. He had to talk to the Joker one last time, tell him that their...affair was over-it simply had to be. He spotted the Joker immediately by his green hair and purple suit, sitting on the roof of a building opposite the factory.

"I'm here." he simply said, trying to keep his distance in case he wouldn't be able to resist. The Joker slowly got to his feet.

"Oh, I see it's the Batman today. I hope I didn't break my dear Brucey yesterday,did I?"

Bruce shook his head,trying to concentrate because everything that should have repelled him from the Joker he found oddly attractive.

"Joker, listen..." he tried.

"Ah, Brucey, you talk too much." and with that he had enveloped him in a kiss.

"Joker..." Bruce said his voice shaking, his hands running absently through the other man's hair.

"Come on,take me!You know you want to!" the Joker said,giggling in anticipation.

"No!" Bruce said, finally managing to turn away from the Joker.

"Now,come on! You don't have to play hard to get with me anymore. I can feel how your body reacts to me." and with that he placed a hand on Bruce's crotch,beginning to rub it seductively.

Bruce couldn't help it, the moan had left his mouth before he knew it.

"See, what did I tell ya?" Joker whispered into his ear,biting his earlobe playfully.

"That's enough!" another voice shouted,and Bruce used the opportunity to push the Joker away. Only then did he noticed that they were surrounded by the police, they must've silently climbed onto the roof.

"Well done,Batman!" an officer shouted "now we've got the Joker by his sick, perverted balls!"

The Joker was too shocked to respond,as the police pushed him to the floor, shocking him with eletric sticks.

"But..." Bruce whispered, his blue eyes finding the emerald green ones immediately.

"You toyed with me!" the Joker screamed as he was dragged off the roof.

"No..." Bruce said quietly shaking his head and was surprised to find tears welling up in his eyes. He climbed down the roof after the police and watched silently as the Joker was transported off.

"Sorry to break up your little romance." a voice said and Bruce found himself looking into Oracle's cold eyes.

* * *

Epilogue:

Bruce saw the Joker again at the opening of the new wing at Arkham Asylum. He hadn't wanted to do it anymore but couldn't have explained to anyone why not. On his way out of the asylum he had spotted the Joker in his cell. The green eyes had started at him intently for a moment before the man had begun shaking with laughter, shouting "Bruce Wayne!Bruce Wayne!"

Bruce had lowered his eyes and stared at the floor. Outside the asylum he had taken a breath of fresh air. New plants had started to bloom and the snow had, indeed, left Gotham..


End file.
